When Universes Collide
by TristanMurr
Summary: (This is basically just a spin on the whole Lego Dimensions game.) When the Evil Lord Vortech discovers the foundation for the Lego Multiverse he has the power to control all the Lego worlds! And he will! He will mix worlds. Characters will meet. The whole Lego Multiverse will have to team up to defeat Lord Vortech or else he will destroy the Lego Worlds!
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of The Rifts

**Hi everybody. This is A new story i'm trying out and I'll give a quick run down of what it is. So basically this is just a new spin on the Lego Dimensions plot. I'ts going to be the same main plot but I'm going to add more Dimensions and have different storylines, characters and stuff like that. Some of the brands in the normal game I'm not very familiar with like Ninjago and Chima so those will probably not be my first priority. If you guys want me to add any dimensions just tell me in a review. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and this story. Please Review. :)**

In the center of the Lego Multiverse the Lego sea which was the ground was morphing into tons of different objects. Then some of the bricks starting spinning in a circular object. Out of nowhere the spinning object unleashed a portal which the evil Lord Vortech stepped out from followed by his robot minion X-Po. X-Po flew away from Vortech using his analyzer trying to find anything. The bricks continued to morph into other. As X-Po was flying around looking for something, the red light that was on him turned green. "Hey I found a thing...Uh I mean... artifact located master." Said X-Po as he stopped to look at what he found. Lord Vortech started walking towards X-Po. "Yes." Vortech Said whilst laughing. "I found it." He said in a low evil voice. "Uh... You found it?" X-Po responds. "After all these years of searching it really exists. Foundation Prime." Vortech says as he waves his staff and reveals the different spaces for the Foundation Elements. "The center for the Foundation Elements, artifacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimensions, and only I can gather them in one place." Lord Vortech says. Lord Vortech looks behind him as X-Po begins to speak. "Just so you know, the Foundation Elements are the corner stones of Time and Space so their kind of important to the..uh.. entire universe ." X-Po says. "Your services are no longer required." Vortech says to X-Po. Vortech uses his staff to open a portal that begins to suck X-Po up. "But the elements can't be safely harnessed! It's too dangerous! And what about the-!" X-Po pleads as he gets sucked away into the portal. Vortech begins to laugh. "I will have them all! I will control their power! I will make universes collide!" He says as he looks up and laughs about his evil plan. He then begins to morph into a giant version of himself. "I will not be denied affection. My dedication to this work has taken it's toll. Not much longer will I be able to freely pass through the dimensions. But there is another way." He says. he waves his staff and then the ground beneath him begins to morph into a giant palace. He laughs at the place being built.

Batman and Robin sped down the streets of Gotham City after Bane who had stolen some kryptonite. Some of the Kryptonite was falling off of Bane's Drill Tank and flying towards Batman and Robin but they dodged it."Hey! No Littering!" Robin yelled at Bane. The Batmobile caught up to Robin's Motorbike. "What does Bane want with all this Kryptonite, Batman?" Robin asked. "What everyone wants with Kryptonite, To take down Superman." Batman replied as they continued to speed down the road behind Bane. "But not today." Batman continued. "Cut him off at the bridge- We'll have him cornered." Batman said. "Okay, Batman!". They continued to drive down the road but Robin's bike stopped by a building, but the Batmobile kept going. Robin's bike started to flip up and float with him still on it. A weird noise came from the wall. Batman swerved to a stop after seeing what was happening to Robin. Bane continued driving. "Oh, and we were having such a nice chase." said Bane as he sped off. "Robin?" Batman asked. Robin and his bike were still floating in the air. All of the sudden some of the building's wall went away and revealed a portal which Robin and his bike were being sucked into. Robin tried desperately to escape the portal's grasp but was not able too and was sucked inside. Batman watched in confusion and shock as his sidekick was sucked away. He knew he had to save him. Batman drove the Batmobile back towards the wall and drove right into the portal.

(don't know that much about lord of the rings so i'm just guessing about where this is.) Gandalf and his group had finally made it to Orodruin. His group consisted of Himself, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas The Elf, Gimli The Dwarf, and the hobbits Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Perigrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. The whole group passed over the bridge to the other side first and Gandalf was left to go last. He had his staff and his sword. He followed last. Gandalf heard a growling and turned around. The Balrog formed out of a fire burning behind the bridge. It growled at Gandalf and he cringed from the smell and the heat the Balrog was letting off. The Balrog was about to attack but Gandalf interrupted it. "You shall not pass!" he yelled as he smashed his staff into the bridge. The Balrog did not care and stepped onto the bridge, breaking it halfway, The Balrog fell into the giant pit. Gandalf looked at it one last time and turned and walked away. But the Balrog's tail hit Gandalf and made him slip to the edge of the bridge. He was just hanging off. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. "Fly, you fools." Gandalf said before he slipped away into the pit the Balrog had fallen into. "Nooo!" Frodo yelled as Gandalf fell into the pit. While he was falling gandalf grabbed his sword and landed on the Balrog. He struck the Balrog in the head as a portal appeared above Gandalf. The batmobile fell through the portal and was falling next to the Balrog. The Batmobile was banging against the sides of the pit so Batman ejected out of the Batmobile and used his grapple gun to get on the Balrog. "Where's Robin?" Batman asked. "What? Behind you!" Gandalf yelled. "I said, where's Robin." Batman said as he was grabbed by the Balrog and spun around. "My dear fellow, I have no idea what you are talking about! Have you tried looking in a tree?" Gandalf asked as he continued to stab the Balrog. "Not a Robin - Robin!" Batman said as he was still being spun around. Batman escaped the Blarog's grasp and started crawling on it. "He got sucked into a weird hole in Gotham. I jumped in and it lead me to you!" Batman said. Gandalf continued hitting the Balrog. "And you are?" Gandalf asked "I'm Batman"He said. Batman grabbed Gandalf and pulled him up using his grapple gun. They rose all the way up to the bridge. Batman helped gandalf up the bridge. "My thanks." he said. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled when he saw him again. Frodo ran onto the bridge towards Batman Gandalf, but a portal appeared behind Frodo. "Frodo!" Gandalf said as he saw the portal. "Wooaaah!" Frodo yelled as he got sucked away into the portal. "The ring! Frodo has the One Ring! - It cannot fall into the enemy's hands! Quickly, fly!" Gandalf said. "I'm not an actual bat, Gandalf!" Batman said as they jumped into the portal. The portal then disappeared leaving the rest of the group. Everyone was sad. "I suppose we'll just wait for them, then." Samwise said.

(In this scene there are two Batman's because there is The Lego Movie Batman and the Video Game Batman. To indicate Lego Movie batman I'll just put an L in front of his name.) Everyone was dancing in Cloud Cuckoo Land to "Everything Is Awesome." "Everything Is Awesome!" Everyone sang. It was a total Dance Party! Metalbeard, Wildstyle, Emmet,(Lego Movie) Batman and Unikitty were all dancing together. Wildstyle and Unikitty where having a dance-off. "Arr. It be Wildstyle who jigged the best." Metalbeard said as he placed down a trophy. "This dance-off was FIXED!" Unikitty said as she began to get angry. "I mean, well done Wildstyle." she said as she calmed down. "Yes!" Wildstyle said as she grabbed the trophy. "I mean, y'know, whatever." She said. A portal then appeared above Metalbeard. The portal began to suck up Metalbeard and the trophy. "Hey, that's mine!" Wildstyle said as it was floating up towards the portal. Wildstyle and Metalbeard were both being sucked up, But Wildstyle let go of the trophy and she fell. Metalbeard and his treasure flew up to the portal. "Arr! It be a kraken, I know it!" Metalbeard said as he was sucked away. "What the- Where did Metalbeard go?" Emmet asked. A portal appeared above L Batman. Gandalf and Batman fell out of the portal and onto L Batman. "Batman? Gandalf?" Wildstyle said in disbelief. "Ow- you landed on my back, man." L Batman said. "I'm Batman." "No I didn't say..Hey I'm Batman!" "I'm Batman! "I'm Batman!" The two Batmans kept doing this until the were right next to each other. They then both satred hitting each other. "Oh, twins! I wonder if one of them is evil? Gandalf said as he saw the two Batmans. "Where did you come from? And why are there two Bat...mans? Bat...men? Bat...mens?" Unikitty asked. "There aren't. There's only one Batman. I don't know who the stiff is." Batman said as L Batman fell on the ground. "Hey!" L Batman said. "Well, this is all wonderful, but I don't suppose you saw a young Halfling pass this way?" Gandalf asked. "What's a halfway?" Emmet asked. "The only thing we saw was our friend Metalbeard getting dragged into a strange vortex" Wildstyle said. "I think it was some kind of dimensional rift... Where is it?" Asked Batman. "It disappeared after it took him." Said Emmet. "So you didn't cause all that?" Wildstyle asked. "Might I suggest that we set out on a quest to find this, er, Rift, as you say?" Gandlaf said. "A quest?! Let me go pack some Rainbow colored Lego bricks!" Unikitty said happily as she trotted away. "and I'll get my wrench." Said Emmet as he walked away."We shall be the Fellowship of the-" but gandalf was cut off as Him, Batman, and Wildstyle were sucked into another Portal. "ARRRRRR!" they said as they were sucked away. "Fellowship of the Arrrrr? That's a terrible name." L Batman said. Unikitty and emmet cam back seeing that they were gone. "Aw! They left without the whole gang?" Emmet said in a sad tone. "Gang, shmang! They left without me!" Unikitty said as she began to become angry but then calmed herself down. "That guy wasn't anything special." L Batman said as he threw a batrang but ut just hit him in the face. Unikitty and Emmet just laughed.

(Back inside the portal.)Wildstyle, Batman and Gandalf were all flying through the portal. "We are at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us, we must get out!" Gandalf yelled. "Agreed!" Batman said. "I need your scanner." Said Batman to Wildstyle. Wildstyle was holding a Relic Scanner. Wildstyle threw the scanner to Batman and he started using it. "If I can locate whatever's generating this rift... then I can disrupt it. Said Batman. The Relic Scanner Ejected a yellow light through it. "Does that mean it worked?" Gandalf asked. They continued to fly through the portal until they were spit out of a weird machine that was holding the rift. The machine started shaking and then it exploded. The pieces to the machine went all over the room but 5 of the blue oval shaped pieces got sucked back into the vortex. After this Batman, Wildstyle and Gandalf were left in an empty, quiet room.

 **So what did you guys think? Please tell me in a review! And also I know I just copied off the Lego Dimensions intro but I just thought that was a good place to start for this so the rest of the chapters will mainly be original. Thanks bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Base and The Wizard Of Oz

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! If you have any suggestions or complaints please tell me in a review. I know in the actual game the first level is in The Wizard of Oz but I just think that is a good place to start. I really hope you enjoy.**

(Basically where they are right now is like a cave and it will become there base.) Wildstyle jumped up after the explosion. "Well, I don't quiet know what you did but we're still alive." She said. Gandalf was laying on the ground with his cape over his head. "Are you sure?" He asked as he groaned. "This technology looks advanced... My guess? That Gateway created the rift that brought us here. (The gateway is the machine that exploded.) The gateway still had it's base but it was missing the actual vortex. Gandalf had finally gotten up. "Which Gateway?" Gandalf asked. "The one that exploded." Batman said. "Hmmm... then perhaps." "We should rebuild it!" said Wildstyle. "How shall we do that?" Asked Gandalf. "Like this!" Wildstyle flipped up and hit some of the pieces that were stuck on the ceiling back onto the ground. She then jumped and kicked some of the pieces of the wall. She then hit the final pieces of the wall. "Ta-da!" she said as she landed back on the ground. "That..was..cool." Said Batman. Wildstyle then put all the pieces in a big pile and using her Master Building Skills she rebuilt the Gateway. The gateway started to light up and then a portal appeared in the center. "Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored." Said the Gateway. "So know the Gateway is alive! I am learning tons of new things today." Said Wildstyle. "Limited system functionality? Am I going to lose an arm if I go through that thing?" Wildstyle questioned. The Gateway was shaking while the portal was in the center. "It does look unstable. I saw some oval shaped glowing parts get sucked into it - they must have been important." said Batman. "Well, it seems to be... alive at least. Wildstyle picks up her Relic scanner and points it at the Vortex. "My Relic Scanner's showing that there's definitely something in there." "Could it be leading us to the missing bricks?" Gandalf asked. "Could be..." Said Batman. "Or Metalbeard." "Couldn't be." said Batman. The muffled sound of Metalbeard saying "Aaaaaar!" could be heard. Wildstyle got pretty excited at the noise. "That's Metalbeard! He's in trouble! Or he's happy. He uses "Aar" for a lot of things, Either way we have to find him!" Wildstyle said as they jumped into the vortex.

They flew through the blue vortex. "This day has been pretty exciting." Wildstyle said. "You can say that again." Gandalf replied. They were spit out of a blue vortex into a very colorful world. They were in the Wizard of Oz! They got up and looked around. "We are not in Gotham anymore." Said Batman. "I would have had a more pleasant journey on the back of that Balrog!" Gandalf said. "It's so...colorful." Batman said in disgust as he looked around. A peacock walked in front of the group. "Yes it is rather pleasant." Gandalf said as he watched the Peacock walk. Wildstyle looked at her scanner. "I can't see Metalbeard." she said. "Well, something's close. You're still tracking that signal." Batman said. "Hey there's a town over there. Maybe they can tell us where we are." Wildstyle said as she pointed to a nearby town. "Good idea. Let's go." Batman said as they started walking towards the town. "This place is rather strange." Gandalf made it to the entrance to the town. Batman walked over to the sign at the entrance. "Munchkinland?" Batman said in confusion as he read the sign. They walked in and it lokked empty. "Where is everyone." Wildstyle asked. "What on earth is a Munchkin?" Asked Gandalf. Giggling came from all around the town. "Okay I'm beginning to be a little creeped out." Wildstyle said. The Munchkins started to come out from everywhere! they came out from bushes, houses, even the sewer! Anywhere you can hide, they were there. "Another visitor?" Said the Mayor of Munchkinland as he appeared from within the Munckins. "Uh... Yeah we were just wondering where we were." Batman asked. "Well you are in Munchkinland!" The mayor said happily. All the Munchkins then started to sing. "I don't thing they're going to help us." Wildstyle said as they Munchkins were singing and dancing around. "We welcome you to Munchkinland!" They all sang. "This is worse than every fight I've ever had with the Joker." Batman said. "So What do we do now?" Asked Gandalf happily as he was actually enjoying this. "Well you'll have to follow the yellow brick road of course!" The Mayor said happily. "Follow The Yellow Brick Road." They all sang as they led Gnadalf, Batman, and Wildstyle to the center of the town. In the center of the town there were two paths, One red and One yellow. Batman, Gandalf and Wildstyle started walking on the yellow path. They were walking away from the town but they could still hear the Munchkins singing. "That was torture." Batman said as they walked away. "Well I'd say we follow they're advice." Gandalf said.

They had walked pretty far now. Batman looked up and saw the giant green building. They all heard something muffled coming from up ahead. "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" "Is that... Singing?" Wildstyle asked she lokked ahead. Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tinman, and The Lion were all singing and dancing as they walked on the yellow brick road. "It's not just singing - It's a singing scarecrow! Amongst other oddities." Gandalf said. "Scarecrow! I knew it!" Batman said. "This is all a hallucination!" He added as he ran towards the other group. "I think he's going crazy." Wildstyle said. "Going, my dear? He's wearing a bat costume." Gandalf replied. The other group was still singing. Batamn was slowly catching up to them as he was hiding behind things like bushes. Batman finally jumped in front of them. "You're coming with me, Scarecrow!" Batman said. Dorothy stepped in front of the rest of the group. "Another one to join us on our journey! And what are you missing?" Dorothy asked. "A sense of humor. Hand him over!" Batman replied. "But why ever would we do that?" Dorothy asked. "Because he's a heartless villain!" "No, I'm heartless... He's brainless." The Tinman said as he shook The Scarecrow's head. "Am I still a villain though? Asked The Scarecrow. A blue vortex started to appear behind them. "I s..s...see something scary!" Said the Cowardly Lion. "What? Is it Toto again?" The Tinman said jokingly. "Oh my! you are heartless." said Dorothy. They all started floating up towards the vortex. "Oh no! Not another tornado!" Dorothy yelled. "Aargh!" The Lion yelled as they were all sucked away into the vortex. The vortex then disappeared but there was some laughter coming from the vortex. "What on Middle- Earth is going on?" Gandalf asked as him and Wildstyle ran over to Batman. "Yeah, who was that laughing?" Asked Wildstyle. "I don't know." Batman replied. "Look! Is that one of the pieces from the gateway?" Wildstyle asked as she pointed towards the piece. "Yes. Let's grab it and get out of this place." Batman said.

 **I know this one was shorter than chapter 1 but I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a review. The Wizard Of Oz world will be continued so don't worry.**


	3. UPDATE!

Hey everyone! This is not a chapter to the story I just wanted to give everyone a little update because I haven't posted in so long. I am currently on Christmas Break so I have lots of time to write. Expect probobably a new chapter in the next few days. Also if you read the chapters out loud and with more exppression they are much better. Thanks, BYE!


	4. Update 2

Everyone I'm really sorry about not posting for so long. I'm hoping on getting back on track soon. Keep spamming me to remind me to continue it. Thanks for the support. I also plan on making some other good stories.


	5. Update 3

So I know I haven't posted in along time and I'm sorry but I am on Summer break now so expect a lot more chapters from me. Also, the new dimensions announcements have git me pretty excited so I'm motivated to make more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me, bye.


	6. Chapter 3: The Wicked Witch

**I know it's been super long since I've made achapter but I really like this story and I want to continue it so I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks**

Gandalf, Wildstyle, and Batman started running towards the keystone piece. "We're almost there! Goodness, this has been remarkably easy hasn't it?" Gandalf said. "Oh, you just had to jinx it, didn't you." Batman said looking up. Laughter could be heard in the distance as the Wicked Witch flew towards them with her army of Flying Monkeys. "Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long Dorothy! So long!" The Wicked Witch yelled as she began to laugh. The Wicked Witch stopped flying and looked down at the keystone piece. "What's that? Something Magical?" The Wicked Witch asked. "It looks so pretty... It feels so powerful! They can't have it." She yelled. "It would appear we're not the only ones interested in the gateway pieces." Gandalf said. "Get away from my property! Whatever it is." She yelled as she flew down towards them. "We've got monkey dive bombers." Batman said looking at the flying monkeys. "Ugh, This place makes Cloud Cuckoo Land look normal!" Wildstyle said. hurt."

The Flying Monkeys started circling the group. The Wicked Witch then shot down a circle of fire around them so they REALLY couldn't escape. "What do we do?" Asked Wildstyle. "I have an idea." Batman said. He jumped and did a backflip while he threw a batarang at the Wicked Witch. He Landed on the ground in an epic pose. "So...Cool." Batman said. "Ow! It's going to take more than that to stop me!" The Wicked Witch Yelled. Batman then continuously threw batarangs at her. The wicked got pushed back into some of her monkeys like a bowling ball. She quickly recovered and flew closer to them. "I'll get you my pretty, and your giant dog too!" She yelled. "I'm a bat...man!" Batman yelled at her. "Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle." She yelled. One of the flying monkeys started flying towards the keystone piece. Wildstyle started running towards it as soon as she saw this. "Nuh-Uh! No you don't!" Wildstyle as she ran towards the piece. She dived towards the piece but the monkey grabbed just before she could. "Agh!" she yelled. "You'll have to be faster than that, my fine lady! Without my sister's ruby slippers, you're no match for me!" The wicked witch said. "Away, my pretties! Away!" The Wicked Witch said as she flew away towards her dark castle. The group started chasing after her...

 **I know this is a pretty short chapter but I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Again if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better please let me know in a review. Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
